


Second Verse

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree, community: oz wishing well, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Please, Sir, May I Have Another Drabble Tree? @ oz_wishing_well, prompt:  "Seems like old times," he says</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Verse

**Author's Note:**

> written for Please, Sir, May I Have Another Drabble Tree? @ oz_wishing_well, prompt: "Seems like old times," he says

They both lean forward against the railing and gaze down on the quad. The hustle and bustle of men going nowhere makes time seem like an endless loop, a broken record threatening to numb them into oblivion.

Laughter and cat-calls greet the television screen, an argument breaks out over a chess match at a far table, an escalating shoving match gets broken up by one of the hacks, and the beat goes on. Out with the old, in with the new, but it’s the same damn rules. The players may have new faces but their games are familiar and not in the wonderfully nostalgic way a smell reminds someone of their grandparents house or sitting in the family car on a long summer drive. It’s the kind of familiarity that breeds contempt and dissatisfaction, stoking the flame of discontent beneath.

Beecher sighs.

O’Reily glances his way. **“Seems like old times,” he says** , rolling his shoulders.

Beecher lets the silence speak for him.

  



End file.
